Timeline of the war in Donbass (April 2014)
This is a timeline of the War in Donbass during April 2014. April 7 April At 3:30 am, a group of pro-Russian activists stormed the SBU offices in Donetsk and Luhansk.Ukraine crisis: Protesters declare Donetsk 'republic', BBC News (7 April 2014) They did not make any clear demands. The militants took control of the SBU armoury and armed themselves with automatic weapons, and other supporters brought bricks and other debris to erect barricades. Their numbers were initially at 1,000 but subsequently thinned. The protesters in Donetsk declared a People's Republic of Donetsk and unification with Russia. Ukrainian news agency UNIAN reported gunmen then tried to storm a Donetsk TV building, but were deterred by the police. At night, Ukrainian Special forces stormed a Security Service office in Donetsk that had been taken by pro-Russian militants. No casualties were reported. In Luhansk, members of a self-styled "Army of the Southeast" asked for support to preserve "our rights and values." They also claim to be ready to send a "reserve" to Donetsk to assist separatists there."Ukraine says it retakes building seized by protesters". CNN, 7 April 2014 In an address on national TV (Ukrainian) interim President Oleksandr Turchynov stated that the current unrest in eastern Ukraine was "the second wave" of a Russian operation to destabilise Ukraine, overthrow the government and disrupt planned elections and an attempt by Russia to "dismember" Ukraine. He also vowed to launch a major "counter-terrorism" operation against separatist movements in the country's eastern regions. 8 April The referendum and declaration of independence in Donetsk was reportedly put on hold and protesters there reportedly gave up some weapons. In Luhansk, separatists occupying the SBU building declared themselves the "Lugansk Parliamentary Republic". According to Ukrainian security officials, The separatists planted mines in the building and have taken 60 people hostage.SBU demands separatists release hostages, defuse bombs in its office in Luhansk region, Interfax-Ukraine (8 April 2014) On the morning of 8 April, the 'Patriotic Forces of Donbass', a rival group unrelated to Donetsk Republic organisation who proclaimed independence and seized the council, issued a statement to counter the Donetsk Republic's declaration of independence, citing complaints from locals. Their announcement stated that they would quash the potential state's establishment, cancel the referendum, and, on their part, stated that the declaration is illegal. Protesters reportedly gave up some weapons too."Ukraine forces retake Kharkiv building, pro-Russians hold out elsewhere", Euronews (2 April 2014) Despite this, the Donetsk Republic organisation continued to occupy the RSA and declared themselves the legitimate authority, and upheld all previous calls for a referendum and the release of their leader Pavel Gubarev. "Donetsk Republic" while there is still and wants the Customs Union, Ukrayinska Pravda (8 April 2014) In the afternoon of 8 April, about a thousand people rallied in front of the RSA listening to speeches about the Donetsk People's Republic and to Soviet and Russian music.Pro-Russian protesters build barricades at Donetsk city hall, BBC News (8 April 2014) 9 April At least 51 hostages were released by separatist forces who occupied the Security Service building in Luhansk.Захоплену сепаратистами будівлю СБУ у Луганську залишають беззбройні люди. Gazeta.ua, 9 April 2014 Later, a column of Ukrainian armoured personnel carriers from Dnipropetrovsk arrived in Luhansk, just to be used as a 'last resort', according to official sources.У Луганськ ввели військову техніку. Korrespondent.net, 9 April 2014 10 April On 10 April, the number of protesters outside the Donetsk RSA was in the hundreds. The separatists in the building voted to establish ties with Russia, Kazakhstan, Belarus and international institutions like the United Nations to break away from Ukraine. Separatists attacked Belarusian journalists for speaking the Belarusian language, and not Russian; Ukrainian journalists have been forced to speak Russian to avoid angering pro-Russian protesters. They also attacked reporters from RT, but RT did not carry the story. 11 April In Mariupol, a pro-Ukrainian flashmob of 100 took place outside the police department. Protesters were attacked by men with bats and the police did not react. Ukrainian Prime Minister Arseniy Yatsenyuk visited Donetsk in the last attempt to defuse separatist tensions in eastern Ukraine. He met with governors and mayors from Donetsk, Luhansk and Kharkiv oblasts and with local industrialists. Yatsenyuk promised new constitution that would increase local governance and legislation that would provide for local referendums. 12 April Fifty two armed militants led by Igor Girkin (retired colonel of Russia's military intelligence GRU) attacked the executive committee building, the police department, and the Security Service of Ukraine offices in Sloviansk. His militia was formed in Crimea and consisted of volunteers from Russia, Crimea, but also from other regions of Ukraine (Vinnitsa, Zhitomir, Kiev) and many people from Donetsk and the Lugansk region. Two thirds were Ukrainian citizens. The majority of men in the unit had combat experience. Many of those with Ukrainian citizenship have fought in the Russian Armed Forces in Chechnya and Central Asia. Others fought in Iraq and former Yugoslavia with the Ukrainian Armed Forces. The original intention of Igor Girkin and his men was the repetition of the Crimean scenario (the seizure of the territory by Russian army). According to Girkin, nobody fought for the Donetsk People's Republic or the Lugansk People's Republic, everybody initially wanted to join Russia. Girkin flew Russian flag at his headquarters and his men were perceived as Russian forces by the local population. Girkin believed that the Russian Armed Forces and the Russian state would quickly follow and the Donbass would become another republic within Russia. The mayor of the town Nelya Shtepa engaged in talks with the militants. After talks the mayor of the city declared that the citizens feel safe, aren't threatened, and the police station was taken over by "People's Militia of Donbas" which opposes the authorities in Kiev. Kiev authorities pledged "tough response" to these events. Girkin's unit has been joined by 150-200 locals from Sloviansk who participated in the storming of the Security Service of Ukraine office, from which they took almost 100 automatic rifles and 100-150 pistols. The weapons were immediately distributed to local protesters. About a third of the locals left the ranks of the militia when the first serious fighting began. In Kramatorsk, in the course of a Pro-Russian rally, protestors overpowered a police line and took over the building of the local executive committee, where they hoisted the flag of the new-proclaimed republic.Над будівлею виконкому Краматорська вивісили прапор Донецької республіки. Korrespondent.net, 12 April 2014 At evening, the local police station was captured by armed men in camouflage fatigues after a protracted firefight.У Краматорську зі стріляниною захоплений міськвідділ міліції. Korrespondent.net, 12 April 2014Сепаратисти захопили Краматорський міський відділ міліції. Gazeta.ua, 12 April 2014 Russian-language media claim that the police station at Krasnyi Lyman was occupied by men in combat uniform and Cossacks. The towns of Druzhkivka and Krasnoarmiisk were allegedly also under rebel control.Ситуация в Донецкой области обостряется. Rossyskaya Gazeta, 12 April 2014География и хроника захвата сепаратистами Донбасса. LB.ua, 12 April 2014 Ukraine's Ministry of Internal Affairs denied the capture of the police stations of Krasny Lyman and Kramatorsk and the occupation of Krasnoarmiisk.МВД Украины опровергает захват райотделов милиции в Красном Лимане, Красноармейске и Краматорске. Interfax, 12 April 2014 In Artemivsk, Pro-Russian militias and activists attempted to break into the local police station, but after talks, they withdrew and occupied instead the city council, where the Russian flag was raised.Еще над одним городом Донецкой области поднят флаг ДНР. LB.ua, 12 April 2014 13 April The Ukrainian Interior Ministry, in response to pro-Russian riots and separatism, created a special police unit to deal with the activities of separatists. Each south-eastern oblast would receive its own response units. In Mariupol, 150 armed pro-Russians attacked a pro-Ukraine unity rally, leaving nine injured, six of them in intensive care. An 'anti-terror' mission was launched by the Ukrainian government to reclaim buildings occupied by separatists in Donetsk Oblast. Ukraine's Security Service troops clashed with pro-Russian militias near Sloviansk. One Ukraine officer was killed and five wounded, while the pro-Russian militants suffered one dead and two wounded.Ukrainian, Pro-Russian Militia Sustain Casualties in Slovyansk Gunfire. Voice of America, 13 April 2014 The Ministry of Internal Affairs claim that two rebel checkpoints -one on the road to Kramatorsk, the other on the road to Kharkiv- were destroyed.Спецназ расстрелял протестующих на Украине. Korrespondent.net, 13 April 2014 According to witnesses, the Ukrainian forces used helicopters and rocket launchers.пецназ расстрелял протестующих на Украине. DNI.ru, 13 April 2014 The attempt to dislodge the militants was not successful,Ukraine: 'We are armed with our hearts and spirits. And a few other things too.' The Telegraph, 13 April 2014 and the rebels remained in control.Ukraine to launch anti-terror operation. The Associated Press, 13 April 2014 Elsewhere, Pro-Russian demonstrators occupied the town councils in Mariupol, Yenakiieve and Makiivka. Rebel forces established checkpoints in the villages of Myrne, Bylbasivka, Mayakovsky and Rayhorodok, in the area adjacent to Sloviansk.Енакиево, Мариуполь, Макеевка и Артемовск добавились к списку захваченных городов Донбасса. Komsomolskaya Pravda, 13 April 2014 A truck carrying Grad rocket was stopped at one of the checkpoints and its cargo was confiscated by the militiamen.Очевидцы сообщают о захвате возле Славянска боекомплекта Града. Liga.net, 13 April 2014 At evening, the city council of Khartsyzk was occupied by rebel militants. Apparently, local authorities cooperated with the separatists.Сепаратисти захопили міськраду Харцизька. Ukraine Press, 14 April 2014У Харцизьку "зелені чоловічки" захопили міськраду. Ukrayinska Pravda, 13 April 2014 14 April The police station in Horlivka was stormed by 150 pro-Russian activists.В Горловке взяли штурмом городской отдел милиции. Vedomosti, 14 April 2014 The Ukrainian government implicated Russia in the deployment of civilian agents with military weapons to cause unrest, and called on the United Nations to send in peacekeeping troops. This would however require approval by the UN Security Council, where Russia holds a veto there. In Zhdanivka 20 activists took over the city council, and hoisted the flag of the Republic of Donetsk.Донецкие активисты заняли горсовет Ждановки. Vesti, 14 April 2014 The rebels set up a number of checkpoints around the city.Протестующие взяли горсовет Ждановки: город объявлен частью Донецкой республики. Ria News, 14 April 2014 In Luhansk, 300 held a pro-Ukraine rally peacefully. Locals began forming self-defence groups to protect from the separatists. Ukrainian self-defence volunteers working with police set up roadblocks on Kharkiv-Donetsk roads to stop separatist movement from reaching Kharkiv. 15 April In accordance with the Ukrainian law on fighting the terrorismЗакон України «Про боротьбу з тероризмом», Відомості Верховної Ради України, 2003, № 25, ст. 180. Ukraine's acting President Olexander Turchynov announced the start of "anti-terrorist operation" ( , abbreviation: ATO) against pro-Russian separatists. An armoured column sent by Ukraine established a checkpoint 40 km from Sloviansk. The SBU claimed that the rebels there had been reinforced by several hundred soldiers from Russia's Main Intelligence Directorate. Ukrainian special forces retook Kramatorsk airfield from pro-Russian troops. According to Ukrainian officials there were no fatalities on either side,Українські силовики взяли в полон сепаратистів у Краматорську. Ukrayinska Pravda, 15 April 2014 while rebel reports varies from two militiamen wounded to eleven dead.В Краматорске силовики вступили в переговоры с ополченцами. Trud.ru, 15 April 2014 Pro-Russian militants in the city of Horlivka in Donetsk Oblast stormed the municipal police station and detained the police. After the storming and ransacking of the building and a mob beating of the police chief, a video surfaced on YouTube of an alleged Russian army officer, in Russian regular army uniform, addressing the Ukrainian police with "new orders." The city is currently occupied by Russian irregular forces who are believed to be coordinated with the Russian army. 16 April Six BMD-2 armoured vehicles were captured by Pro-Russian militias after being stopped at a rebel checkpoint near Kramatorsk. They were later seen driven by masked Pro-Russian troops to Sloviansk. The Ukrainian Ministry of Defence confirmed the loss.Минобороны Украины: шесть единиц бронетехники находятся у ополчения. Ria Novosti, 16 April 2014В Краматорске протестующие захватили шесть БТР – СМИ. Korrespondent.net, 16 April 2014 Two Ukrainian soldiers, one of them an officer, were abducted by armed men while driving a vehicle on a road near Krasny Luch, Luhansk Oblast.Минобороны подтвердило информацию о похищенных военных на Луганщине. Unian, 16 April 2014 Fourteen Ukrainian armoured personnel carriers carrying a hundred soldiers were surrounded by a large crowd in Pchyolkino, but were able to leave after surrendering their ammunition. The commander of Ukraine's airborne troops, Colonel Alexander Sveths, another officer and a civilian contractor were abducted after refusing to lay down the weapons. They were released on 18 April.В Краматорске сепаратисты отпустили командующего ВДВ Украины. Liga.net, 18 April 2014 During the preceding stand-off, Ukrainian troops fired upon Pro-Russian militants, injuring three.Украинские военные на БМД открыли огонь по ополченцам в Краматорске. Ria Novosti, 16 April 2014 In Mariupol, 300 pro-Russian insurgents attempted to take a military base and demanded soldiers turn over their weapons. They threw petrol bombs at base guards. After firing warning shots, police together with the national guard and Omega units returned fire. According to Interior Minister Arsen Avakov, three insurgents were killed and 13 wounded, while 63 were arrested; no Ukrainian officers were killed in the battle. Ukrainian Security Forces Kill 3 Pro-Russian Protesters, by Andrew E. Kramer. The New York Times, 17 April 2014 17 April Flyers distributed in the pro-Russian-controlled Donetsk instructed Jews over 16 to register with the insurgents and pay a $50 tax. Ukrainian paratroopers, supported by helicopters, destroyed a rebel checkpoint at Serhiivka, west of Kramatorsk. One civilian was wounded.Перестрелка на блокпосту: Краматорск готовится к осаде. Ria Novosti, 17 April 2014 The outcome of quadrilateral meeting in Geneva (as agreed on 10 April 2014"Russia, EU, Ukraine, U.S. to meet in Geneva next week for talks", Reuters (10 April 2014)) with Russia, Ukraine, the United States and the European Union to negotiate an end to the crisis in Ukraine was that all sides agreed to steps to "de-escalate" the crisis."Ukraine crisis: Deal to 'de-escalate' agreed in Geneva", BBC News (17 April 2014) All four parties agreed that all "illegal military formations in Ukraine" must be dissolved, and that everyone occupying buildings must be disarmed and leave them but that there would be an amnesty for all anti-government protesters under the agreement. These steps will be overseen by monitors from the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE). 18 April The Ukrainian Security Service put the 'active phase' of the "anti-terrorist operation" in the east on hold. This was due to the deal reached at Geneva and the Easter celebrations. They will continue, however, to keep the security perimeter around facilities and towns controlled by pro-Russian rebels.Активну фазу АТО на час Пасхи призупинять. Ukrayinska Pravda, 18 April 2014 The Donbass separatists rejected the agreement."Separatist Leader Vows to Ignore Deal Reached on Ukraine". The New York Times, 18 April 2014 Ukrainian paratroopers recovered two of the six BMD-2 vehicles captured by the rebels at Kramtorsk, according to Ukraine's Ministry of Defence. No casualties were reported.Десантники отбили два своих БМД у сепаратистов. Ukrayinska Pravda, 18 April 2014 Earlier, one of the BMDs and a truck were driven by 20 Pro-Russian troops to the industrial town of Siversk, where Russian-language sources report that the local population and police pledged allegiance to the Donetsk republic; this was dismissed by local authorities. The rebel column departed for the towns of Zvanivka and Paraskoviyivka.Вооружённые люди на БМД беспрепятственно колесят по Донецкой области. Donbass.ua, 18 April 2014 A pro-Government rally at Sloviansk was dispersed by pro-Russian militias.Вооруженные люди разогнали митинг за единство Украины в Славянске. Liga.net, 18 April 2014 19 April A Ukrainian civilian helicopter was fired at by rebel militants while dropping leaflets explaining the deal reached at Geneva on Sloviansk.Над Слов'янськом обстріляли український вертоліт. Interfax Ukraine, 19 April 2014 A Ukrainian soldier was shot and killed in Donetsk's airport, when a sentry mistook him for an intruder and opened fire.Под Краматорском погиб украинский военный. Unian, 19 April 2014 20 April On Easter Sunday there was a deadly shootout at a checkpoint in Bylbasivka, west of Sloviansk, between pro-Russian militias and unknown assailants. Russia-language media describe them as armed members of the Ukrainian ultra-nationalist party 'Right Sector'. The attackers arrived in four civilian vehicles before dawn and opened fire on demonstrators manning the checkpoint. They were later engaged by Pro-Russian militiamen. Three separatists were killed and two wounded, while the assailants suffered three deaths, according to the self-appointed mayor of Sloviansk. The body of one of the alleged attackers was put on display by the rebels, who also showed two charred vehicles belonging to the gunmen, one of them riddled with bullet holes.Mysterious fatal shooting in eastern Ukraine adds to tension, by Tim Lister. CNN, 20 April 2014 A 22-year-old man from Vinnitsa, identified as one of the armed persons who raided the checkpoint, was captured by the rebels. They claim he was a member of the 'Right Sector',В Славянске задержали одного из нападавших на блокпост члена "Правого сектора". Pravda, 20 April 2014 but this was denied by 'Right Sector' sources in Kiev. Later, a female reporter was detained at Sloviansk under the suspect that she was a Euromaidan activist.В Славянске сепаратисты похитили активистку Майдана. Unian, 21 April 2014 21 April In Luhansk, separatists announced two referendums, one on 11 May to decide on whether to gain autonomy or whether to retain the current status of the region and a second on 18 May on whether to join Russia or declare independence. The Ukrainian Ministry of Internal Affairs created a special battalion to fight separatism in the region called 'Timur'. Armed men dressed in camouflage took over the Security Service office in Kramatorsk,У Краматорську прихильники федералізації зайняли будівлю СБУ. Korrespondent.net, 21 April 2014 where the local police station was also occupied and the superintendent abducted.У Краматорську озброєні люди викрали головного міліціонера міста. Express.ua, 21 April 2014 22 April A body found in the River Seversky Donets, not far from Sloviansk, was identified as Volodymyr Rybak, a member of the Ukrainian parliament for the 'Fatherland' party. The corpse, with signs of torture, had been found on 19 April along with a second unidentified body. Rybak had been kidnapped outside Horlivka's city council on 17 April.МВД Украины: к убийству депутата из Горловки причастны бойцы самообороны. NTV.ru, 22 April 2014 An immediate consequence of the assassination was President Turchynov's decision to resume the 'active phase' of the 'counter-terrorism operation' in Eastern Ukraine.Турчинов требует от силовиков возобновить антитеррористические мероприятия. LB.ua, 22 April 2014 A Ukrainian Air Force An-30 surveillance aircraft was damaged by small-arms fire while flying over the rebel-controlled city of Sloviansk. The crew managed to land the plane safely at Kiev.У Слов’янську обстріляли літак Повітряних сил України. Ukrayinska Pravda, 22 April 2014Боєздатність обстріляного над Слов'янськом літака відновлена – Міноборони. Korrespondent.net, 22 April 2014 23 April Ukrainian forces took control of the town of Sviatohirsk without casualties on either side.У МВС ЗВІТУЮТЬ, ЩО ЗВІЛЬНИЛИ СВЯТОГІРСЬК ВІД ОЗБРОЄНИХ СЕПАРАТИСТІВ. Ukrayinska Pravda, 23 April 2014 At evening, a Ukrainian Mi-8 helicopter from the Ministry of Internal Affairs was lightly damaged by small-arms fire while flying over Kramatorsk.В Краматорске обстрелян вертолет МВД. BBC Ukraine, 23 April 2014 Two more helicopters from the Ukrainian National Guard were fired at by pro-Russian troops over Sloviansk. One of them received some damage.В Славянске идет бой. Utro.ru, 24 April (see Siege of Sloviansk) Right Sector announced it had created a special 'Donbass' battalion to battle separatists, and that they were co-ordinating with the Defence Council, SBU, and Interior Ministry. 24 April Ukrainian forces, with the support of helicopters and armoured vehicles, carried out a large raid on pro-Russian positions around Sloviansk, killing between five to sevenЕС: Активизация АТО в Украине не противоречит Женевским договоренностям. Ukrayinska Pravda, 24 April 2014 militants and destroying three checkpoints.АТО в Славянске: уничтожено 5 боевиков. Obozrevatel, 24 April 2014 The Ukrainian troops withdrew after the incursion. Earlier, a Ukrainian military base at Artemivsk was attacked with machine guns, grenades and RPGs by 70 militants. The assault was repulsed. One Ukrainian soldier was wounded. The incursion was allegedly commanded by Alexander Mozhaev, a former Russian army officer. . Novi Raion, 24 April 2014 The pro- Russian Republic of Donetsk declared 'full mobilisation'.В Донецкой народной республике объявили всеобщую мобилизацию. Trud.ru, 24 April 2014 25 April Two Ukrainian aircraft -an Mi-8 helicopter and an An-2 plane- were destroyed in an apparent RPG attack claimed by Pro-Russian militias at the airport of Kramatorsk, where the control tower was also damaged. The explosion injured one Ukrainian officer.У Краматорську російські диверсанти за допомогою ПТКРСу підірвали вертоліт Мі-8, літак АН-2 та пошкодили будівлю аеродрому. Ostanni Podii, 25 April 2014На аеродромі Краматорська згоріли вертоліт Мі-8 і літак Ан-2. BBC Ukraine, 25 April 2014 At evening, Ukrainian special forces raided and destroyed a rebel checkpoint at Cherkasy, west of Sloviansk. No casualties were reported.На в'їзді до Слов'янська українські силовики знищили блокпост сепаратистів. Gazeta, 25 April 2014 Ukraine's Interior Ministry reported that 13 people on an Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe (OSCE) inspection trip (seven OSCE members, five Ukrainian military representatives, and the driver) had been taken hostage by pro-Russian militants in Sloviansk and held in the SBU building.Заручники перебувають у приміщенні місцевого УСБУ. Тривають переговори щодо їх звільнення. Ukrainian Ministry of Internal Affairs, 25 April 2014 Ukrainian authorities also informed that Sloviansk would be blockaded to prevent any reinforcements and supplies from entering the city.Власть решила полностью заблокировать Славянск в рамках второго этапа АТО. Unian, 25 April 2014 26 April Fifteen armed pro-Russian militants broke into the Novokramatorsky Machine Works factory in Kramatorsk, apparently with the goal of stealing two Soviet-era armoured bulldozers to counter the Ukrainian roadblocks around the area of Sloviansk.Боевики пришли на НКМЗ за машинами для расчистки завалов. LB.ua, 26 April 2014 The rebels left the plant four hours later.Сепаратисты покинули краматорский завод. Unian, 26 April 2014 Donetsk Republic sources claim that the intruders managed to obtain the heavy vehicles, largely disabled, and that they were working to repair them for minesweeping duties.Ополченцы Краматорска получили технику для разминирования минных полей вокруг города. ITAR-TASS, 26 April 2014 Rebel militias captured three Security Service agents in Horlivka. According to Ukrainian reports, they were tracking a Russian citizen suspect in the murder of Ukrainian MP Volodymyr Rybak.СБУ подтвердила захват своих сотрудников сепаратистами. Liga news, 27 April 2014 At dusk, a pro-Russian checkpoint at Soledar, near Artemivsk, was attacked by Ukrainian airborne troops landed by helicopter. The checkpoint was located at the entrance of an old salt mine used as a dump for obsolete Soviet-era firearms. Russian-language sources report that one militant manning the outpost was wounded and other two captured, although one of them slipped away from his captors.Бой под украинским Соледаром закончился, силовики похитили ополченца. Ria Novosti, 27 April 2014 Ukrainian authorities confirmed the operation, and say that a Donets Cossack was taken prisoner.Ночью под Славянском украинские силовики деблокировали блокпост и схватили одного экстремиста. Unian, 27 April 2014 27 April Separatists in Luhansk proclaimed the "Luhansk People's Republic". Earlier, rebel forces from Luhansk made an incursion in the city of Stakhanov, where they were welcomed by a pro-Russian crowd.Экстремисты строят блокпост возле горисполкома Стаханова на Луганщине. Unian, 27 April 2014 The militants established a checkpoint outside the city council with the pretext of preventing "a Right Sector attack" and later fell back to Luhansk.В Стаханове ополченцы предотвратили нападение боевиков Правого сектора. Russian Times, 27 April 2014 Around 500 pro-Russian activists, some of them in balaclavas and military fatigues, took control of the radio and television broadcasting centre in Donetsk, with the aim of turning off Ukrainian television channels and replacing them with Russian channels.У Донецьку захопили будівлю обласної телерадіокомпанії. BBC Ukraine, 27 April 2014 An unidentified corpse was found in the River Seversky Donets, not far from the site where the bodies of a student and Ukrainian MP Volodymyr Rybak were disposed.Міліція порушила справу за фактом вбивства чоловіка, тіло якого було знайдено на місці загибелі депутата міськради під Слов'янському. RBK, 28 April 2014 A Swedish member of the OSCE mission, who had been taken hostage by rebel forces at Sloviansk, was released 'for medical reasons'.Kharkiv mayor shot in assassination attempt as sanctions imposed, by Roland Oliphant. The telegraph, 28 April 2014 28 April One Ukrainian soldier was killed and another wounded by an improvised explosive device in Donetsk oblast.Від вибуху на Донеччині постраждало двоє військових, один з них помер. Ukrayinska Pravda, 28 April 2014 There was an exchange of gunfire between pro-Russian militias and Ukrainian security forces at Kramatorsk airport. Two Ukrainian servicemen were injured.Боец СБУ и солдат ВВ МВД Украины ранены в ходе обстрела аэродрома Краматорска. Saint Petersburg Newspaper, 28 April 2014 The city of Kostiantynivka was taken over by 20 pro-Russian militants who set up several checkpoints and barricades.Бойовики привезли до Костянтинівки мішки з піском і вивісили свій прапор над мерією. TSN, 28 April 2014 Timur Yudashev, the commander of the Ministry of Internal Affairs' special troops in Luhansk, was abducted at the local bus station and taken to the Security Service building, occupied by pro-Russian militants.В Луганской области похитили организатора спецбатальона МВД – самооборона. Korrespondent.net, 28 April 2014 Separatists attacked a Ukrainian unity rally in Donetsk, leaving 14 injured. Four were allegedly taken hostage by pro-Russian separatists and held in the former Party of Regions headquarters. 29 April Separatists in Luhansk stormed and seized the RSA building raising Russian and Luhansk Republic flags. Approximately 3,000 were involved in the raid, and police defected to the side of the protesters and adorned St. George ribbons. Lawyer Igor Chudovsky was shot twice by separatists for refusing to make a televised address on their behalf. The city of Pervomaisk, Luhansk Oblast, was also seized by the rebels.В Первомайске захватили горсовет. Ukrayinska Pravda, 29 April 2014 Two pro-Russian checkpoints were dismantled by Ukrainian forces, one at Cherkasy and another near Sloviansk.Силовики розблокували 2 блокпости на Донеччині. Ukrayinska Pravda, 29 April 2014 30 April Acting Ukrainian President Oleksandr Turchynov said that "security forces are unable to quickly take the situation in the Donetsk and Luhansk regions under control". "The security bodies ... are unable to carry out their duties of protecting citizens. They are helpless in those matters. Moreover, some of those units are either helping or cooperating with terrorist organizations." Rebel militants took over the city councils of Horlivka and Alchevsk, along with other government offices.Is Kiev Losing Control of Eastern Ukraine?. Reuters, 30 April 2014 References Category:Timelines of the war in Donbass